Will we meet again?
by Rachelandthecupcakecrusades
Summary: Kagura kidnapped Rin, but in this story Sesshomaru doesn't save her.In fact he thinks she's dead. Is She? Will they meet again? Sorry summary sucks. My 3rd fanfic. Please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 3rd story and it takes place after Kagura kidnapped Rin. This was just an idea that came into my head. So if you like it review, so I know to continue. Enjoy!!!!!!

All disclaimers are on my profile.

Rins POV

I woke up in a small, dimly-lit room. I shifted from the position I was in, stood up, and searched for a door. I circled the room twice thinking I had missed it, but the third time I knew there was no door. I was trapped.

Sesshomaru POV

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" Jaken came running to me.

"What Jaken?" I asked him. Annoyed at the disruption.

"Rin has been kidnapped by one of Naraku's reincarnations, Kagura." I was shocked though my face did not show it. Rin. My Rin. The Rin I had cared for. The Rin I had fallen in love with. Yes it's true; I have fallen in love with a human. I hate, no despise, almost all humans, but Rin was different; her innocence and warmth, she was my exact opposite in a way. I remember my father telling me that humans weren't bad, but I didn't listen, I insisted that humans were revolting and that he was just as bad for mating with inuyasha's mother. Somewhere in hell I could almost hear my father laughing at me. That's when I knew I needed to save her.

"Let's go." I said in my usual monotonous voice. I started to run towards Naraku's scent. Jaken and I followed the scent for about 2 miles until we reached his castle. We saw Kagura first; she was waiting just behind the barrier. When we got through the barrier I quickly grabbed Kagura and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"Where is she?" I hissed. She gave a small smile.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play stupid with me bitch. Where is Rin?" My eyes turning pink and my grip around her neck tightening.

"Oh, the pipsqueak. She has been taken care of." Her smile growing.

"What do you mean taken care of?" a loud growl came from deep in my chest.

"Oh my! The great lord Sesshomaru has feelings for a dead girl. You sound like your brother." Time seemed to slow as I heard Jaken gasp, everything went silent. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped chirping, everything was still.

"Who killed her?" I asked. My voice conveying none of the sadness I was feeling.

"I did." Rage filled my entire body. "To kill me, you have to kill Naraku."

"I know. I'm going to let you suffer. You can be Naraku's slave until the end of time for all I care." Her facial expressions showed that she was disappointed. I couldn't look at her face anymore, I turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru, wait. You should have this. She said she made it for you," She gave me a thin orange piece of string that had several bamboo beads attached to it, it said LORD SESSHOMARU #1 love, Rin. I felt a lump forming in my throat as I read it. I quickly tied the piece of string around my wrist, which I then realized was part of her kimono. I once again turned and left the castle grounds, already missing her tiny voice asking "Where are we going". Jaken traveled day and night without speaking. We finally stopped near the border of the Northern lands and set up camp. I laid there that night listening to the crickets sing their song but it was nothing compared to the sound of Rin humming her songs. It continued this way for years until I heard a sound coming from a trail up ahead.

Rin POV

I lay in the dark room for what seemed like years, though in reality it was only hours. I heard the sound of a door opening, and turned around. Nothing was there. I turned completely around. Nothing.

"I'm up here you little twerp." I looked up to the ceiling. There hanging by the opening was Kagura.

"Where am I?" My voice shaking ever-so slightly.

"You're with Naraku, Is there anything you want me to give Sesshomaru for you?" I pulled out a bracelet I had made for him and looked at it for a long moment.

"You're never going to see him again. So I suggest making up your mind."I could feel tears in my eyes. I passed her the bracelet.

"Your training will start tomorrow."

"Training for what?"

"You'll see." With that she left ._This cant be happening. Lord Sesshomaru will save me. Wont he? _I thought desperately.

YAY!!! Chapter one complete. If you want to be part of the cupcake crusades just pm me and ill give you the details. Also until I get at least 5 reviews I'm not updating.Thanks for reading!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got 5 wonderful reviews so I'm updating. YAY!!! Ok to the point I want ten reviews before I update again. So review!!!!

Here are my fantastic reviewers…….

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, and inu cheerleader123.

Thank you!!!!!!!!

Anyway on with the story…….

RIN POV

I awoke to the sounds of two swords clashing. _Lord Sesshomaru has come for me, I knew it! _I let a large grin play my lips. After about 20 minuets the sounds stopped. _Strange, milord doesn't usually let a fight go on that long_. Moments later Kagura opened the over-head door. I immediately felt tears in my eyes. Kagura smiled.

"You thought (Chuckle) Sesshomaru was going to (Chuckle) save you. (Chuckle)" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of the small hut. The unshed tears finally ran down my cheeks.

"I don't know why you care about him; he obviously doesn't care about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. More tears streamed down my cheeks.

"He told me himself. By kidnapping you, I did him a favor."

"I don't believe you!" I shouted. But somehow I knew it was true, why would he care about me. I'm just a worthless human.

"You have no choice, but to believe me. Get ready to begin your training."

"Training for what?" Tears making my voice sound choked.

"To become what you were meant to be." Her eyes boring into mine.

"What am I meant to be?"

"A Yokai." My eyes widened at this statement. My body started to tremble._ That is impossible._

"I can't be a Yokai. You can only be Yokai through blood." She gave a small smirk.

"I know that. You're going to be our little experiment." Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Experiment?"

"Yes. Were going to use your body and add different kinds of demonic powers to it. If it works you'll be one of the most powerful demons that ever existed, if it doesn't work then you'll die." She grabbed my arm while she spoke and pulled me into another hut. After these words were spoken my thoughts wandered back to Lord Sesshomaru. How could he just leave me here? Even though I am just a human I have always been loyal, that should count for something. If he was so damn sick of me he could have just killed me or left me in a village somewhere! I could feel my hands starting to shake with rage. How could he do this to me?

"Lay down." Kagura demanded. I lay down on the small wooden table, and waited for her to make the next move. She quickly tied down my hands and feet with thick rope.

"These will work for now." She looked down at the restraints.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"It's quite simple actually; we stole the powers of Yokai using a potion. Now that the potion contains their powers, you will drink it and absorb the power." She said while using hand gestures.

"Oh."

"Are you ready? It really doesn't matter because you have no choice."

"I'm ready." She opened the small glowing pink tube in her hands, and brought it to my face. I quickly chugged down the rancid pink liquid. Within seconds I was in the most pain I have ever encountered. I screamed out in agony, thrashing to stop the pain. The pain. It was indescribable; it felt like my entire body was being set on fire. It continued this way for two hours. Two hours of pure hell. When the burning ceased, I opened my eyes and stared at Kagura.

"Is it over?" I asked my voice hoarse from screaming.

"For now, what you just encountered was strength. We still have to get you speed, senses, and powers."

"There's going to be more sessions like that?' I asked terrified of the pain I would feel.

"Yes, a few more sessions like that. And a few with worse pain."

"How many more? Altogether?"

"Well it really depends on if we find more demons with strong powers, but right now we have over one hundred bottles."

"Oh." A wave of nausea hit me thinking about all of that rancid liquid. While I was fighting the urge to throw up, Kagura untied my wrists and feet. I slowly stood up from the low table and made my way to the flap leading outside. I reached for the side of the flap and was surprised when it completely broke apart when I grabbed it. I stood there staring at the broken bamboo flap in my hands for a good minuet until Kagura spoke.

"I guess now's a good time to start training you with your new strength."I gave her a sideways glance.

"Yeah"

"Let's go." We walked outside and started my training. It continued this way for ten years. Get a new power, train with it. Get a new power train with it. I was 18 and essentially the most powerful demon that ever existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I have just a few things to say

I accept flames, but I ask that you at least sign in s I could reply to your review. ( I'm putting this in because I got a flame)

I would also like to thank murrah (misfit band geek) for all of her support. : )

Here are all of my lovely reviewers……

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, and Inu cheerleader123, and Delilah sensei.

On with the story……

Sesshy pov

Jaken and I walked through the forest silently, each engulfed in our own thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Jaken?"

"It's been ten years since Rins death. Do you think we should give her a ceremony?" I flinched at the word _death._

"I think that would be nice." I let my thoughts of Rin consume me once more. Each day I wished that it wasn't true. She wasn't dead. She was just out picking flowers like she normally does. Or she did. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagura chimed from above. She flew down on her feather and stepped off, fallowed by Naraku. When they both got out of the feather I noticed there was someone else inside. The figure wore a black cloak so no skin was showing, but what I did notice was that were the wrists should be, there were large chains encasing them.

"What do you want?" I asked looking away from the figure.

"We want to show you our experiment." Naraku said. I raised an eyebrow. I was about to respond when a loud growl came from the figure.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well we think you would be interested." Kagura walked over to the figure, took off the chains, and pulled off the cloak. The woman stood there so her hair was covering her face. Kagura stepped away from the girl and walked back to Naraku.

"Watch." Naraku said. No sooner than he spoke a large bear demon came running towards us. I instantly reached for Tokijin, but Kagura gave me a signal to stop. I watched as the girl shot a ray of light directly at the demon and the demon disintegrated. She suddenly turned back to us.

"Never make your creation more powerful than yourself." Kagura's and Naraku's eyes widened at the realization that she was going to kill them. The girl put her hands together and pulled them apart, expanding a large black orb.

"Goodbye." With that she thrust the orb at them. The orb seemed to absorb them and quickly vanished. She turned to leave but I quickly stepped in front of her, and grabbed her by the neck.

"Where are you going?"

"Let go of me." She struggled in my grasp. I lifted her chin, and gasped at what I saw. It was a face I thought I would never see again.

"Rin?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Thanks for reading!!!! Review!!!

To my flamer……. You can kiss my ass!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of my reviewers for there wonderful support!!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, and Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, and wateveruwannacallme.

SessPOV

"Let go of me." She struggled in my grasp. I lifted her chin, and gasped at what I saw. It was a face I thought I would never see again.

"Rin?" I heard Jaken gasp from behind me while she looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Let me go." She said trying to get away her voice quivering. I tightened my grasp around her.

"RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken screamed running to her.

"ICANTBELIEVEITSREALLYYOU.YOULOOKSODIFFRENT.AREYOUAYOKAI? HOWISTHATPOSSIBLE? WHATDIDTHEYDOTOYOU? IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!!!!" He finally got to her and hugged her leg.

"Jaken, What did you just say?" I asked still not loosening my grip on her.

"Yes milord I said, I can't believe it's really you. You look so different. Are you Yokai How is that possible? What did they do to you? I missed you so much!!!!" He buried his face in her pants. I looked down to her face and was saddened by what

I saw. She had tears streaming down her beautiful face and was cringing away from Jaken and I.

"Rin, why are you behaving this way?" She looked up at me her eyes turning a pinkish color.

"You're asking me why I'm behaving this way! And what way would that be?! Hurt! Betrayed! I don't know how I'm acting and why do you even care! You don't deserve to know how I feel!!" She screamed sobbing into her hands.

"Just let me go!! Please!!" I loosened my grasp, shocked she would say those things, but at the same time pain. She went through all of her years alone, and she obviously thought I wanted it to be that way. Tightened my grasp again and pulled her to

my chest.

"Rin, I want you to know we thought you were dead. And we were miserable without you. I still have the bracelet you made me. I wear it everyday, never take it off."

"Why should I believe you?" Hr voice muffled by my chest.

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" While I spoke I pulled my left wrist from behind her and showed her the worn bracelet.

"Will you come with us?" I felt her nod against my chest.

"Good. Jaken I want to talk to Rin alone for a few days you go back to the castle with Ah-Un."

"Yes milord." Jaken said. I watched as Jaken climbed onto Ah-Un's back and fly towards the sunset. I turned back to Rin to find she had fallen asleep on my chest. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

YAY! Another chappie!!! Sorry its so short!Since school is starting im goin to update whenever I have time! Sorry in advance!! Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers!!!!!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, wateveruwannacallme, queenlizrule101, rpalaniy, kpsessylover, and ROORA SAN 101.

On with the story…….

Sesshy pov

I laid Rin down on the small blanket Jaken had laid out and I sat against the large tree and watched her sleep. Several hours passed and I was so consumed by her beautiful face and her scent that I failed to notice that snow began to fall. I watched as

her small form started to shake under the cold weather, I made my way over to her and cradled her to my chest. I started to fly to a small cabin a few miles away, once I had landed in front of the cabin I made my way through the now thick layer of

snow to the front door. Opening it cautiously making sure there were there no demons inside, I walked to the futon in the corner of the room and set Rin on it. I walked to the small fire pit and set it alight with a flick of Tokijin and a small piece of metal.

I went to Rin and sat on the edge of the futon, I reached to a small strand of hair that slid onto her face and slid it away. As I did so I accidentally woke up Rin.

"Lor-"I cut her off.

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"Okay, Sesshomaru. Where are we?" She asked looking around the cabin.

"In a cabin."

"I got that part. I mean _where_ are we?" I was surprised she would talk back to me. Infact it kind of turned me on. (Italics is his inner demon) _you love her!_ No I don't. _You just said she turned you on._ No I didn't!_ Yes you did! _No I didn't! _Yes you _

_did! _Oh, shut up!

"We are somewhere in the western lands."

"Ok. Where is Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"I sent them to the castle. I wanted to be with you alone for a while."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in almost a decade and I wanted to know how you have been, how they treated you, and other things."

"Okay then, I've been miserable the entire time, they treated me like shit, and I really don't know what other things entail." I could see the tears forming in her eyes, and pulled her to my chest. _Make her yours. You know you want to._ Shut up!!! I

buried my face in her hair, and I could feel her stiffen, and then relax at my touch.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" I asked her.

"No." Her voice muffled.

"There is no way to describe it. All I did was think about you, dream about you. I was considering killing myself to be with you again, but Jaken can be very powerful if he wants to be. Im sorry I didn't look for you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe." I felt a smile coming to my lips.

"Thank you." I pushed her out of my grasp and looked into her eyes, we both started to drift forward until out lips were just centimeters apart until she asked me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." After I said this I kissed her with as much passion I could muster.

♥♥♥

Well that's the chapter. Did it suck? I think it sucked. Anyway what do you people want to happen in the next chapter…..?

A) Lemon

B) Just a kiss

Or

C) They get interrupted by a very annoying someone

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my great reviewers!!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, wateveruwannacallme, queenlizrule101, rpalaniy, kpsessylover, and ROORA SAN 101, Mayu-Chan Sakura, R0que lebeau, Sesshylover, and black anime fan.

On with the story….

Sesshy POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." After I said this I kissed her with as much passion I could muster. As the kiss became more passionate, I felt a strange presence coming closer. I brushed it off as Rins arms snaked up, around my neck. I grabbed her

by the waist and pushed her back onto the bed. As I was reaching for the tie on her kimono I heard a familiar wail coming from outside. I released a low growl and got up to a very confused Rin.

"Ill be back in a moment." I turned to leave the small cabin, I heard Rin speak.

"Let him find us." I turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"How?" She simply pointed to her ears.

"Oh." I stated, still shocked at her Yokai senses. Moments later a small toad demon knocked on the door.

"Hellllooooo!!!! Is anyone there!!??" I sighed and opened the door.

"Yes Jaken." My voice its usual monotone.

"Milord! Good it is you!! The Lord of the East, Ryouka requests your presence." He stated as soon as he had regained his breath from screaming.

"I see. We will be going back to the castle in about an hour."

"Milord, if you don't mind me asking who is we?"

"Rin and I you imbecile."

"Oh im sorry milord I will be off." He turned and hobbled back to Ah-Un. I turned back to Rin and closed the door.

"We will leave soon, Would you like to wear my hoari?"

"No." Her answer was simple but, it hurt more than I was willing to admit. Was she rejecting me?

"Why not?" I asked. She moved from the bed, walking towards me.

"Where you are going, I can not follow." I was shocked by her answer.

"What do you mean? I control these lands, you are allowed everywhere." She let out a low chuckle.

"I wasn't talking about a place." Her voice got much softer and I could smell the scent of tears.

"Rin." She looked up tears in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. I could tell she thought it was a sign of weakness.

"Im sorry. Goodbye." Before I had a chance to react she suddenly disappeared into a shimmer of light. I ran outside and screamed.

"Rin!!"

RINS POV

I teleported to somewhere in the forest, where Sesshomaru would not be able to sense me. I jumped into the nearest tree and started sobbing. _If only he knew._ After a few minuets, I calmed my self down and proceeded on my way. I did not know

where I was going but, I could not stay where I was. I had to get away, for he was sure to find me, Ryouka The Lord of the East, my enemy, my intended.

♥♥♥♥♥

That's all for now!! Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, wateveruwannacallme, queenlizrule101, rpalaniy, kpsessylover, and ROORA SAN

101, Mayu-Chan Sakura, R0que lebeau, Sesshylover, black anime fan, and The Akemi Queen Of Sakia.

On with the story!!!

SessPOV

On my way back to the castle I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Jaken hadn't interrupted Rin and I. Would we have mated? She was more than worthy of me, but she was Rin. The little human Rin who was so breakable and

delicate. The little girl that hadn't left my side, that hadn't been afraid of me. I then realized that she was not that little girl anymore, she was a demon. A demon that had broken my heart more than once, a demon that probably is more powerful than I

am, a demon whom I am extremely attracted to. A small smile made its way to my face, while I thought of her smiling face and the warmth of her body against mine. I will find her. I vowed. As soon as my business with Ryouka is done. I will find her.

Rin POV

I flew through the forest in my ball of light (you guys know what im talking about). Several miles later I came to a small hot spring. I undressed quickly and stepped into the warm water. It instantly relaxed all of my sore and stiff muscles. I lie in this

hot spring thinking of what I've done, what I will do. Sesshomaru, I love him, after everything he's done to me I still love him. I laughed at the irony. Ryouka, a nice man, wants me to be his mate and im in love with an emotionless, tough, and easily

angered man. I'm sure my mother would have been proud. After Naraku had agreed to Ryouka that I was to be his mate, Ryouka has not left me alone. Now that Naraku is dead im sure he wants to claim me as his, but won't let that happen. I am

stronger than him. I could kill him easily, but some part of me couldn't do that. While I was with Naraku he had been the only one to treat me with respect. On the other hand he was VERY possessive. Im sure he won't stop looking for me until he

finds me and takes me as his. Now my best choice would to avoid every set of eyes, every house, and every sign of human and demonic life possible. Eventually , after a few hundred years, he'll think im dead, Right?

SessPOV

I sit in my office, waiting for Lord Ryouka to arrive.

(knock, knock)

"Yes Jaken?" Jaken opens the door and peers inside.

"Lord Ryouka is here Milord."

"Bring him here."

"Yes milord." A few moments the Demon lord arrived. He was a tall, muscular man. Long dark brown hair and turquoise eyes, he was wearing a dark purple suit (like sessh's don't know what it's called), but instead of the flowery pattern it had a

simple turquoise star, he also had a small crown that went around his head and came to a point on his forehead with a turquoise jewel in the center.. He raised his hand for a shake. I shook it in return.

"Nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru."

"Same to you. If I may be so blunt, what service of me do you request?"

"Straight down to businesses always with you." He said with a chuckle. I lead him over to my desk and offered him a chair, once he sat down he continued.

"I have found a mate for myself, but it seems she has runaway. I request that you have your guards patrol your lands and see if she turns up. I already have the Lords of the South and North looking for her, but there is no sign of her there."

"I will have my guards look into it. Do you have a picture I could give to them?"

"Of course." He took a small folded painting from his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"I have to be leaving now, but thank you for your help." He said. I could tell by his tone of voice that he missed this girl.

"Sure." I said. He left my office. I unfolded the picture and looked at the woman amazed. It was Rin. My Rin.

♥♥♥♥

REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, wateveruwannacallme, queenlizrule101, rpalaniy,

kpsessylover, and ROORA SAN 101, Mayu-Chan Sakura, R0que lebeau, Sesshylover, black anime fan, and The Akemi Queen Of Sakia, Hiss Scratch Meow, Tiffany, Youkuki girl, and Brijustme!!!!!!

On with the story….

SESSPOV

My Rin. Who does he think he is?! He can't have her! She belongs to me! I raised her! She should be mine! A red haze clouded my vision as I tried to calm myself. All I need to do is stop him from mating with her. I

reasoned with myself. I will let him do all of the work then I will kill him for insulting me in such a way. Yes, that will work fine. I will let him bring her to me or I will find her myself. I growled. No, it's impossible for me

to find her first, too much space to cover. I will let them to bring her to me. I felt a chuckle rising. I let it disappear and continued with my plan. I would have to make him trust me. But what will I do? I will have to make

him believe that I want to meet her for some personal reason. Then I will take her for myself! Yes, that's what ill do. Now where is he? Oh shit!

"Ryouka! Wait!" I sprinted down the dark hallway, hoping to catch him before he left the castle. Luckily just before he reached the castle doors he halted and turned to face me.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" he said very confused.

"Do not call off your searches, but before you mate with her I would like to meet her. I have come to know you as a very good friend and I would be delighted to meet her before you mate."

"Why would you want to meet her before I mate with her?" His voice strained with the beginnings of anger. What am I going to say?! I wasn't planning on him asking questions. Ill just make up something, he wouldn't doubt me.

"I have heard that after a women mate they are a pain to be around so I thought that I could skip that part." He nodded his head understandingly.

"As soon as I find her I will introduce you to each other." He didn't wait for me to respond; he just turned and left the castle. I closed the open door and went back up to my study. I opened the dark wood door and

entered the lavish office. I bypassed my books and contracts that needed to be signed and went straight to the balcony overlooking the garden. The garden was filled to the brim with roses, sweet peas, peonies, and Alstroemeria's. (There all really

pretty pinks) I pulled up the chair from inside and sat enjoying the sunset. I then distinctly remembered a day many years ago.

♥♥♥

Sorry that was so short but the next one will be a lot longer. Thankies for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Misfit band geek, JENN2418, Forme, MimoriFanForever, Inu cheerleader123, Delilah sensei, ArizonaBay, latafmodginkianp1618, LarvaxMiyu31, Fluffycrush, wateveruwannacallme, queenlizrule101, rpalaniy,

kpsessylover, ROORA SAN 101, Mayu-Chan Sakura, R0que lebeau, Sesshylover, black anime fan, The Akemi Queen Of Sakia, Hiss Scratch Meow, Tiffany, Youkuki girl, Brijustme, Taarah36, beauty-99-angel, and Sara Tashio!!!!!!

On with the story!!!

Flashback!!!

SessPOV

(oh btw I was listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when I was writing this so yeah, you might want to listen to it when reading.)

It was currently Rin's ninth birthday. As always she danced through my garden of flowers, spinning and laughing. My eyes held a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled, calling for me. Her small body sprinted over to me for I was standing a good fifty feet away from the garden. As she reached me she held out her hand, inside was a lovely pink peony. She smiled a large, bright smile

and held t out to me. When she noticed that I was not going to take it she let out a giggle. "What a strange girl." I thought to myself. I just rejected her and she is laughing. She took her index finger and flexed it. Signaling me to bend down to her

level, and I complied. Once I was in her arm's length she stuck the peony behind my ear. I stood back up and watched her laughing form retreat back to the garden. I watched her dance and sing for a few moments, making sure Jaken was with her

before heading off to my study. Down the halls and corridors I walked letting the delightful fragrance of the peony drift to my very sensitive nose. Once I had reached my study I removed the flower from my hair and stared at it. The pink petals

folded into each other becoming one. I grabbed an old book from my shelf and placed the flower inside it. I then put the book back into the bookcase and walked to the window. Rin's screams of joy could be heard clearly over the silence of the

castle. Her smiling face looked up to meet my stoic gaze. She winked up at me knowing that I wasn't as cold as I pretended to be and she knew that I liked the flower. I winked back at her. She broke into a fit of giggles.

End flashback!!!!!

That was just three days before Kagura kidnapped her. That was also the last time I heard her giggle. I rose and grabbed the book from the bookcase. I had never looked at the flower before now. As I opened the aged cover I took notice of the

small piece of paper stuck to the inside. I took it out and read.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I knew that you liked this flower, I just knew it! Especially because of the wink. One day when im older we'll go and get more flowers like this one to dry and maybe we could make something out of them. A frame perhaps I don't _

_know. We could put our names on it so everyone knows it's ours! _

_Love,_

_Rin_

I let a small smirk adorn my face. This is exactly what I would expect of my young ward. I fingered the dried, brittle flower being extra careful not to break it. I looked out of my study window almost expecting to see her running in the garden or

spinning Jaken in circles, but in my heart I knew those days were over. Even when she did comeback she surely wont run in the fields or sing anymore. How could she? The hell she has been through no one can expect her to be her old happy self.

I heard Jaken tripping up the stairs.

"Milord Lord Ryouka is here! He has Rin!" I stood there shocked. It was time.

Rin POV

I was sleeping in a meadow when I smelt him. Ryouka. I jolted awake. I was about to teleport away but, familiar hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up to him, I was about to hit him when a green gas enveloped everything in sight. I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was in Ryouka's arms in front of Sesshomaru. His eyes seemed to get pink at the sight of me in his arms.

"This is Rin, Sesshomaru. Isn't she lovely?" Sesshomaru smiled. Oh god, that's not good. Ryouka set me behind him in an attempt to protect me. Instead I pulled out my dagger and was about to stab him from behind when Sesshomaru said.

"Stop! I am fighting for you, Rin, You will become mine once again." With that he drew Tokijin and before Ryouka had time to react Tokijin had pierced his gut. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground. Dead.

♥♥♥♥

Hello everybody!!!!! This story is going to come to a close very soon!!! But before it does I want 100 reviews!! And I know it's possible because each chapter gets about 110 hits. Please!!!! Make me happy!!! I love reviews!!! Or as Murrah

would say…….. I'm a review whore! Happy holidays!!


	10. just read it

Hey sorry for not updating. I understand if you don't want to read my stories anymore. School, All-County, and All-State have just overwhelmed me. Im failing 3 classes, so I really need to study and (sigh) I should have a new chapter for each story by mid-March but, no promises. I feel terrible for not updating everything. Once again im so sorry and im not expecting anyone to want to read my stories anymore so its ok. You wont hurt my feelings.

Lots of Love,

Rachel


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who supported me during my …hard time…lol

This chapter is dedicated to syasya92!!You inspired me to write again! Thanks a bunch!

RinPOV

We stood in silence over Ryouka's dead body, each of us waiting for the other to speak. The deafening silence was broken by Sesshomaru.

"Rin, follow me." He stated, not making eye contact. I followed him, in silence, up to his office. As soon as I was inside, sesshomaru slammed the door behind me and shoved my small frame into the wall. With his large hand holding my throat to the wall he leaned down and rested his forehead to the top of my head, quietly basking in my scent. We stood there for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"I love you." I could feel his warm breath on my head as he spoke. As much as I wanted to I couldn't will myself to breathe, let alone speak. Sensing my predicament he spoke again.

"I love you more than anything in this world. The years without you were the most miserable of my existence, you are the only thing that matters to me. Years ago, my father asked me what I have to protect and back then I didn't care enough about anything to protect it. But now I realize that I need to protect you, not for your sake because you could easily protect yourself, but for mine. Ever since the moment I met you I've known that I was meant to be with you, and now that I have you back I will never give you up. Ever." My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. After all of this time…he loves me. A weak smile crept onto my face. I felt him lean back up and remove his hand from my throat. He looked down to me; I willed my voice to return but couldn't quite get sound through my quivering lips. Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle and reached behind my head and pulled my face to his, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. Before the kiss could intensify, I pulled away.



"I…I…I love you." I stuttered. Oh God, did I really just do that! Oh! The single most romantic moment of my life and I- my thoughts were cut off with another passionate kiss.

Okay everybody! So I'm very close to the ending, only the epilogue left! Please please please review!! I'll try to have the epilogue up by tomorrow!


End file.
